YuGiOh ZEXAL meets Harry Potter
by NurdBurger
Summary: (NOTE: I've used the characters from my FanFic "Good Morning Sunshine".) Trey, Yuma, Astra (Fem!Astral), Misty (Fem!Dark Mist), Tetsuo, Kotori, Tokunosuke, and Takashi are 1st years at Hogwarts. Shark, and Rio are 2nd years, Quattro is a 3rd year, Kaito is a 4th year, Quinton is a 6th year, and Akari is also a 6th year. Set when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are 1st years. Enjoy!


**Yay! Crossover! I wonder… **

**I've used the characters from my fanfic "Good Morning Sunshine", so go there for references (except they're **_**all**_** 11, unless I say otherwise. I know, not really accurate, but who cares? Don't answer that). I'm using Trey, Yuma, Astra (Fem!Astral), Misty (Fem!Dark Mist), Tetsuo, Kotori, Tokunosuke, and Takashi as the first years, Shark, and Rio as the 2****nd**** years, Quattro as a 3****rd**** year, Kaito as a 4****th**** year, Quinton as a 6****th**** year, and Akari also as a 6****th**** year. Set when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are first years. Enjoy! **

**#######**

The 8 11-year-olds shuffled nervously, eyes darting, never looking at one place for too long, never making eye contact with the older students. There was a red head boy near them, chatting with a skinny boy with black hair and glasses. A girl with fuzzy brown hair was standing next to them, silent. Yuma walked up to the two boys, and coughed.

"Huh? Oh, hello." The redhead held out his hand, which Yuma took.

"Name's Ron, Ron Weasley." Yuma smiled.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma took the hand of the black-haired boy.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am." The boy looked slightly annoyed, yet pleased to see a new person.

"Not a clue." The boy seemed taken aback when Yuma said this. "Am I supposed to recognise you?"

"No, no. I'm Harry Potter." They boy looked very happy all of a sudden.

"Pleased to meet you, Harry and Ron. Come meet my friends." The 3 boys walked over to the other 7 children.

"Yuma, where'd you go? Who are these 2?" A brunette stared at Harry and Ron, intrigued.

"This is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." The 2 waved.

"I'm Kotori Mizuki." The brunette smiled.

"I'm Tetsuo." A large boy smiled at the pair.

"I'm Tokunosuke!"

"My name is Takashi."

"I'm Trey."

"I'm Astra." A pretty blonde girl smiled shyly. Harry looked over at a girl with long black hair.

"Who's that?" Astra glanced at the girl, and then looked away quickly.

"Err… That's Misty, my twin sister. Don't-don't interact with her. I'm pretty sure she could beat the pulp out of a 7th year Slytherin." Harry looked a bit taken aback at this. Astra looked pretty worried, though.

"Ok. I'll take your word for it."

"Oi, Potter!" A blonde boy sauntered over, eyes hard.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled at the boy.

"Who are you?" Harry whipped around. Misty was staring at the boy.

"The name's Malfoy. _Draco _Malfoy." Misty snorted.

"You think my name's funny, do you?"

"Yes."

"What's your name the?"

"Mystique Takashi. People call me Misty." Malfoy smiled.

"Well then, _Misty, _You should come with the _right _people." Misty smiled, and then walked over to join Malfoy. Astra groaned, and hugged Yuma.

"Astra, it's ok. I-" Yuma stopped, due to the fact that a lady in an emerald robe had started calling names.

"Takashi, Astra." Astra slowly walked to the front, and an old tatty had was placed on her head. Yuma jumped as the hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW!" Astra smiled and ran off to the blue and silver table. The lady in the green robe called out again.

"Takashi, Mystique." Misty ran up. The hat didn't even come close to her head before yelling:

"SLYTHERIN!" Misty smirked and ran off to the green and silver table.

"Yuma, are you ok?" Harry leant over as the bushy haired brunette walked up.

"I-I was raised by muggles in a muggle community. My sister got her letter years ago. I'm pretty sure I'm not magic." Yuma looked at his feet.

"Tsukumo, Yuma" Yuma gulped and made his feet walk to the stool. He sighed in relief when he heard what house he was put in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yuma ran to the red and gold table, only to get squeezed by his sister.

"YUMA! I'm so proud of you!"

"Potter, Harry." Harry ran up, and a minute later, was sitting next to Yuma. Ron soon joined him.

"Arclight, Michael."

"Who's Michael?" Harry watched as Trey walked up.

"Hmm… 3rd Arclight, eh? Should you go to Gryffindor, like your father? Or Ravenclaw like your eldest brother? You don't seem to fit in Slytherin, so I'm afraid your brother will be alone there. Hmm… Better be…" Trey shut his eyes tight.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Trey smiled, and ran to the yellow and black table, muttering about how Yellow would clash with his strawberry blonde hair.

Kotori soon joined Trey, Tokunosuke went over to Slytherin, Takashi when over to Ravenclaw, and Tetsuo joined Yuma. Yuma looked over at Kaito, who was sitting across from him.

"Hello, Yuma." Kaito lost interest in Yuma within seconds.

"Yuma? Hello." Shark and Rio waved from Ravenclaw, and Yuma waved back.

"Yuma, stop making things float!" Akari snatched a fork out of the air, and Yuma gasped.

"I didn't even realize!"

Maybe he was magical after all.

**Meh. Bad ending. Review, please! Saiyonara!**


End file.
